


Growth

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Frodo ponders stubble.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They aren’t far enough yet for Aragorn to be _too_ fearful for the hobbits, though he keeps his eye on Frodo at all times. He suspects that Frodo notices but blessedly says nothing, simply accepting the protection—it’s necessary, though he couldn’t possibly know how much. Aragorn feels no need to hammer it home. Frodo is naturally cautious, as he should be, but Aragorn doesn’t want to see him truly _afraid_ , at least, no more than he must be. He’s too lovely a creature. Too reminiscent of innocence and all that’s still good in the world. Traveling with the hobbits stirs a quaint affection in Aragorn that he’d thought long gone. 

The other hobbits fan out from camp, warned not to go too far, but intent on finding mushrooms and whatever else it is that hobbits like. Aragorn stays to tend the fire, taking care to keep it small—enough to warm their feet and cook dinner but not enough for the smoke to carry. Frodo picks his way through the darkness, across the mottled ground of the forest, until he’s settling down at Aragorn’s side. Aragorn is grateful for the company. Frodo sits close enough for the heat off his tiny body to do more than the fire, and he’s a good deal more fun to look at. 

When Aragorn finishes poking the dying embers and turns to his companion, he finds Frodo looking back at him. Frodo’s eyes linger somewhere along Aragorn’s chin, and after a quiet moment of just the crackling fire and the faint rustle of little fingers plucking mushrooms from the earth, Frodo mumbles, “It’s... strange... you know... to see anyone with hair such as yours.”

Aragorn lifts a brow and doesn’t comment. He knows Frodo doesn’t mean the hair atop his head—he keeps it longer than most hobbits, and it’s shaggier, the curls not so tight, but it’s not _so_ different, not like the long, smooth waves of elves. His stubble, on the other hand, might be a foreign concept. Frodo will have seen beards before on any dwarves that might have come to visit Bilbo, and certainly the Men of Bree, but those were only fleeting glimpses. Frodo lifts one curious hand, hesitating just before Aragorn’s face, and Aragorn obligingly leans into the touch. He lets Frodo gently stroke across his jaw, tracing through the short hairs. He’ll have to shave again when he gets the chance, though that might not come until Rivendell.

Then Frodo murmurs, “Does it tickle, I wonder? When someone kisses you?”

Aragorn lifts a brow. He asks, “Do you mean does it tickle me, or perhaps the other person?”

Frodo’s lips quirk in a subtle smile that Aragorn finds thoroughly endearing. Frodo chuckles, “The other person.”

Aragorn admits, “I would not know.”

He can see Frodo’s interest. It’s clear in the heat of Frodo’s gaze and the soft caress of his fingers—the way he explores what he can of Aragorn’s face while leaning ever closer. His weight is feather-light against Aragorn’s side. It would be a lie to say that Aragorn’s never pondered something similar, but it would be a strange affair for them to start, and one doomed to failure. Yet he can’t help bidding, “If you are curious... I suppose I could spare one kiss.”

Frodo accepts the invitation. He turns properly to Aragorn and lifts up on his knees, leaning in, his deft fingers skillfully guiding Aragorn’s face around until Aragorn is meeting him, their lips coming together. Frodo presses into him, light and chaste but still _wonderful_ —tender and sweet. When Frodo pulls back again, he’s wearing a dreamy smile. 

Aragorn asks, “Did it tickle?”

That smile grows, and Frodo nods. He leans back in for another, Aragorn meeting him halfway.


End file.
